The present invention pertains to single-action revolvers, and more specifically, a device for automatically putting said revolvers on safety.
Safety devices for revolvers, including those that have a means intended for intercepting the hammer when it is moved from the mounting or armed position to the firing position without acting on the trigger or in an involuntary or accidental manner in order to prevent the uncontrolled firing of a shot, are already known. An example of a safety device of this type has been described, e.g., in the co-pending Italian patent application No. BS 99 A 000028 of the same applicant. This patent application and a translation is attached in an appendix. Italian patent application No. BS99A000028 corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/356,761 filed Jul. 19, 1999.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a device for putting on the safety which is applied to the hammer of a revolver, which automatically engages the released hammer to keep same in a passive position, and which may be provided in addition to the hammer interception safety, which may already be equipped with the revolver.
Therefore, another object of the present invention is to maintain the hammer of a revolver in a position, in which, even if it is released, it is prevented from performing the action of percussion on the ammunition in line with the firing pin, assisted, in this sense, by the release of the release spring from the hammer proper, with the advantage, among others, of being able to safely load all possible ammunition in the cylinder of the gun.
According to the invention, a device for automatically putting on a safety of a revolver is provided The revolver has a stock, a hammer hinged to the stock and rotating between a mounting position and a percussion or firing position, a trigger for the control of the hammer, and in which the said hammer is stressed by a release spring and has a front firing pin. A spring-loaded safety piston is arranged between the hammer and the stock of the gun and is intended for spacing the hammer with the firing pin from the percussion front, thereby placing it in a neutral position, after each firing action and with the trigger released.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.